The Magic Stone (aka Shikon no Tama)
by Ami Mizu
Summary: Inspired from the play that Sakura was in in the second CCS Movie. Has Inu-Yasha mixed into it. It's my first fanfic. Please R&R and don't hurt me! I'm a horrible writer!


The Magic Stone (aka Shikon no Tama) - A Story involving CCS and IY characters  
  
Note: This story was inspired by the play from CCS Move #2, The Enchanted Cards. It does not follow the plot of CCS or IY. Hope it isn't too weird. I'm also sorry that I can't write! This story is also a write-as-I-go story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from CCS of IY. I am just borrowing them for this 'story'. Enjoy.  
  
*****  
  
1 Long ago, in the country of Shao-Long, there lived a priestess whose name was Kikyo. She protected the Shikon no Tama, a magic jade stone that could grant the wishes of anyone who had powers given to them from birth. Many people wanted this jewel, but the priestess was extremely strong. No one knew how to defeat her. However, Kikyo fell in love with a man named Masago who was in love with a heavenly being more beautiful than Kikyo named Ceres. Although Kikyo knew this, she kept on loving Masago in hopes that he would lose his love for Ceres and turn to love her. When Masago and Ceres were wed, Kikyo had no reason to keep living. She aimlessly wandered with the jewel to the four corners of the Earth. Youkai from all over began sensing that the protector was losing her power. So they attacked the priestess. Kikyo eventually bled to death because of the youkai and the Shikon no Tama disappeared. (This is MY story.) Legend has it that before Kikyo died she had hidden the stone somewhere that only she knew. The legend also says that it would reappear again and there would be war, a long war, which in the end, no one would win and many lives would be lost. However, if only the key to the future takes hold of the stone, then this tragic end will surely never come into being. A human as well as a demon will protect the key to the future. It will also be in the company of a priest. That is all that was ever known about the key.  
  
*****  
  
Princess Sakura Kinomoto looked up from her books and sighed. She had read the passage over and over again, yet could not figure out what the key to the future was. Opening the window, she watched two little butterflies fly by. It had been 3 years since the start of the war for the Magic Stone. Her father, King Kinomoto had declared war on a neighboring country when a farmer that lived on the border of the two countries had found. Both countries declared that the stone was theirs. Since then, both countries have been vigorously fighting. It's just as the legend says, there would be a long war when the magic stone reappeared. Sakura thought. She sat down at her desk and began reading the passage again.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! Sakura whirled around towards the door. In came Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko. "Sakura, tomorrow night is the night of the annual ball. I really want you to go and have fun for a change."  
  
"Mother," Sakura replied. "I don't need to go the ball. I have to study about the Magic Stone more in order for the war to end. If I find where the key to the future is, then - "  
  
"You worry too much, my daughter." Nadeshiko interrupted her rambling daughter. "Come now, stop worrying about the war for one day, at least. You are tired out by the stress."  
  
"There is no need. I am alright." Sakura continued to read. Dismayed, Nadeshiko left the room.  
  
"Sigh." Nadeshiko leaned on the door to Sakura's room. Then, she saw the guardian beast approaching her. "Ah, Keroberos, please go get Yukito. I need someone to get her out of the state she's in."  
  
"Right away, your highness." The guardian beast rushed to follow the beautiful queen's command.  
  
*****  
  
After about 5 minutes, Yue arrived. "I told you to get Yukito!" Nadeshiko screamed at Keroberos, who cowered in fright behind the corner. "Not Yue!"  
  
"I thought it would be faster if I flew here." He told them. Then, he changed into Yukito. "You needed me, your highness?"  
  
"Yes." Nadeshiko began to explain. "You know as well as I do that for the past three years, my daughter has been studying about the Magic Stone in hopes that we can win this war and get the stone back. She has studied so much that lately that she hasn't been doing much else. Luckily, this ball is coming up, but Sakura refuses to go! Yuki, please convince her to go. I know that she will listen to you."  
  
"Yes, Queen Nadeshiko." Slowly, he opened the door and approached the concentrated princess. "Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura jumped off her chair for about a foot. "YUKITO!!!" She embraced her brother's friend with a huge hug.  
  
"Hey, anything bothering you?" he asked her with concern in his voice.  
  
Sakura backed away, looking puzzled. She shook her head and smiled. "Nope."  
  
"Are you going to the ball tomorrow?" He asked her politely.  
  
"Um." Sakura didn't know what to say. I don't want to go to the ball but.  
  
"Sakura," Yukito began. "You still haven't found the one you truly love yet, have you?" Sakura shook her head. "Then why not go to the ball? I'll bet you that you'll meet that someone special there." (Note: Sakura has not met Syaoran yet.)  
  
"Well. are you going?" Sakura asked brusquely.  
  
"Well, tomorrow is the Yam festival, so I'm afraid I can't go. However, Keroberos will be there, along with Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, . oh! And your brother, Touya. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun." Yukito smiled. He hoped that Sakura would go because Yue, the voice inside him, had told him that Sakura was sure to meet that someone special there. Just then, King Kinomoto and Prince Touya stomped in.  
  
"Sakura! You are going to the ball no matter what you want to do!" Touya screamed at his sister. "If you don't, ."  
  
"Your poor old father will be in ruin!" King Kinomoto finished.  
  
"Father, what do you mean?" Sakura asked innocently, unaware of her father's situation.  
  
"Honey, what did you do?" Nadeshiko began politely.  
  
"Well."  
  
"OUT WITH IT!" The queen was getting impatient.  
  
"The court men were asking why my daughter never appeared in public and asked if she was deformed or ugly. I informed them that our daughter was the most beautiful in the land and that she would make her appearance at the next ball. They said that they'll be expecting her and that if I don't, they won't be happy! I'm sure they're out to overthrow me!" King Kinomoto sighed.  
  
"You see?" Touya looked at his sister in contempt. "You have to save our family before you save the lives of others."  
  
Is honor that important? Sakura questioned. Doesn't the country love my father anyway? However, looking at the distressed faces of her family, she told them, "Then I will go to the ball." Nadeshiko jumped up smiled, Keroberos did a flip in the air, Yukito laughed at Keroberos, Touya began rambling on how the ball will be a disaster, knowing Sakura and all, and King Kinomoto sighed. Thank goodness!  
  
*****  
  
A carriage stopped in front of the Kinomoto castle. The servant opened the door for a young man with black shades. "So, this is the Kinomoto castle." The young man said.  
  
"Yes, the princess will be appearing tomorrow night." The servant told his master. "I hear the princess is very beautiful."  
  
"Tomorrow will be an exciting day. Something big will happen." The young man entered inside the carriage and instructed the coachman to go to Fisher's Inn.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How did you like my first chapter?! It was my first attempt at a FANFIC. Who is the young man with shades and what is going to happen at the ball? Is this young man Princess Sakura's special someone? Or is he out to cause trouble? I will continue if there are enough reviews. 


End file.
